


Kingdom of Heaven

by HouseRose



Category: RWBY, Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseRose/pseuds/HouseRose
Summary: Within each multi-verse, exists a dimension where energy flows from to the other dimensions and universes. It is this world which all things come and all things eventually return. One man created so much, had so many ideas, that he unintentionally tied many dimensions and universes together, making him the focal point of an entire multiverse. However the Heaven of his multiverse is in danger and it is up to him and his band of friends to stop it. Otherwise darkness could consume all the worlds he loves so dearly. This is the tale of the great Monty Oum and his journey to save all he built and more.





	

He could feel his soul slipping away. He was still asleep as he died but he could feel his dream being interrupted as he died and his soul slipped out of his body. As he drifted the infinite void turned into a swirl of colors, like thousands of stars and galaxies swirling around him. Suddenly he was back in the void, drifting through emptiness. As quickly as the cold emptiness began, it ended and he was back in a swirl of color, different than the last. There was a feeling of power in the air around him, like it was charged with static. He could feel... his body returning?!   
He opened his eyes as he felt someone shake him awake. A beautiful woman with short black hair with bright red halfway down each strand, stood over him, looking down at him one arm reaching out to shake his shoulder. Her bright white hood stood out against her hair, like snow on a bright red rose. This woman looked familiar to him.  
"Welcome Monty," she said smiling a radiant smile, genuinely happy to see him, yet there were tears in her eyes, as though she was an old friend he hadn't seen in forever. "I knew you'd end up here, and sooner rather than later but I had hoped you'd be able to stall fate a while longer."  
She stood up abruptly, brushing off her skirt. "No matter! You're here and it's a good thing because we need you. I'll explain it later but we aren't really safe here. Come on."  
Monty had his head turned to the side and was bright red. The woman looked at him confused, and then started to laugh. "Come on, get up. Don't worry about accidentally looking up my skirt, you designed these so that would be impossible."  
"Uhm, you are... ?" He asked hesitantly, feeling like he knew her but yet he was certain they had never met before. She turned around, smiling, her skirt twirling gracefully.  
"I'm Summer Rose, one of the many children of the world you created."


End file.
